1995 Flashback: The Beginning of the Much-Awaited PTV’s Sports Coverage
March 9, 2015 Sports coverage on the People’s Television Network (PTV-4) was at its peak in 1995. That year, PTV was the major broadcast home for the following events: * PBA 21st season (co-produced with Vintage Sports) * Chiang Mai Southeast Asian Games * UAAP Season 58 men’s basketball (co-produced with Silverstar Sports) * Philippine Basketball League * NCAA Season 71 men’s basketball (albeit sparingly) Of the five events, the coverage of the Philippine Basketball Association was PTV’s biggest asset. After all, the PBA was at its peak of popularity during the PTV years, with sellout crowds a regular occurrence at the ULTRA (later PhilSports Arena) and later on at the Cuneta Astrodome. Now, the coverage of the PBA Developmental League and Filsports Basketball Association today as PTV's biggest asset. PTV also airs the games of the new league Filsports Basketball Association where ex-PBA player Vince Hizon is the commissioner. But in 1995, all that would change in the blink of an eye. (The final two minutes of PTV-4’s PBA coverage on December 19, 1995.) As it turned out, the 21st PBA season would be the last to air on Channel 4 for nearly a decade. That season saw a near-grandslam for the Sunkist Orange Juicers, in which they won the All-Filipino and Commissioner’s Cups, only to finish third in the Governors’ Cup won by the following season’s Grand Slam winners, the Alaska Milkmen. At this point, the PBA’s popularity was fading, despite returning to the now-Smart Araneta Coliseum after nearly a decade away. Thus, after the conclusion of the 21st season, Vintage decided to move the PBA coverage from PTV to the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), where they would drastically change their coverage in hopes of attracting the masses. PTV’s sports portfolio gradually declined in the years following the loss of PBA coverage (the PBA did return to the renamed National Broadcasting Network in a failed partnership with IBC-13 in 2002). Now, massive operating within, along with competition from cable networks, forced Channel 4 to the broadcast rights to leagues such as the PBA D-League in 2012, and events such as the SEA Games and the Olympics. Even though PTV Sports remained active through their coverage of lesser-known events, to a force in sports coverage of the PBA D-League and FBA games. Today, PTV’s programming is more akin to a profit public broadcasting network, where they produce programs with a support of commercial. When the PBA is currently enjoying popularly with Sports5 and IBC Sports, the years of IBC-13 will be the glory days of the league. While the PBA D-League is currently enjoying renewed popularity with the years with PTV-4 will always be remembered as the glory days of the league. When PBA D-leagu''e got PTV in 2012, Channel 4’s partnership with the league will be forgotten. PTV has the advertisers are ''PBA D-League and FBA, while Barako Bull, Accel and Blackwater advertised on PTV Sports. And now, the People’s Television under the hands of the PCOO, they still covered sports events, kaya lang sa blocktimers muna umaasa like Shakey’s Girls, PBA D-League and FBA. Kahit may sariling PTV Sports division (headed by Mr. Marbella), less-known events ang icocover. Also, the return of two original PTV news anchors since October 6, 2014: Rolly "Lakay Gonzalo" who is left for UNTV in 8 years ago, is now joining the network's primetime newscast News@6 with Kathy San Gabriel. In the line with PTV (Telebisyon ng Bayan) vision to become the leading news and information channel in the country, focus is given on news programming, PTV airs four major news programs, namely News@1 (1pm-2:30 pm, Monday to Friday), News@6 (6pm-7:15pm, Monday to Friday and 6pm-7pm, Saturday), NewsLife (9:45-11 pm, Monday to Friday) and The Weekend News (Sunday 6pm-7pm). In addition, there's daily PTV Newsbreak starting 9am, 10am, 11am, 12nn and 4:40pm on Monday to Friday. ABS-CBN Sports was just starting to take shape in 2000. They were covering the MBA already by that time while Solar Sports was airing the NBA, not BTV. 'PTV Newscenter (print ad)' : Mon-Fri : News@1 : 1:00PM-2:30PM : Anchored by: Kirby Cristobal and Princess Habibah Sarip : News@6 : 6:00PM-7:15PM : Anchored by: Kathy San Gabriel and Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo : NewsLife : 9:45PM-11:00PM : Anchored by: Robert Tan, Ysabella Montano and Catherine Vital